The picture quality of image data generated by a digital still camera (DSC), a scanner, or other image input devices is often subjected to automatic adjustment on a personal computer or a printer. Parameters relating to adjustment of the picture quality include brightness (lightness) of an image. The brightness of the image is regulated, such that the reflectivity of an image corresponding to the brightness is made approximate to the reflectivity of a standard light reflector (for example, a reflector having a reflectivity of 18%), according to the brightness over the whole image expressed by the image data. Such regulation prevents the whole image from being excessively darkened or brightened.
In some cases, the user may desire adequate expression of the brightness not over the whole image but in only a part of the image. For example, in the case of portraits, emphasis is given not on the brightness over the whole image but on the brightness of only a figure, which is the main subject. In such cases, regulation according to the brightness over the whole image may cause the figure from being excessively brightened.